


Canadian Apparel

by therapychicken



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: College, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Polyester, Season/Series 05, Sickfic, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all the kinds of fluff, shortest thing I have probably ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therapychicken/pseuds/therapychicken
Summary: David is sick and breaks into Patrick's clothes stash for some stuff to keep him warm. It's not until Patrick gets home and sees him that he realizes what all that clothing has in common.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 16
Kudos: 137
Collections: Wearing His Clothes





	Canadian Apparel

Patrick opened the door as slowly and carefully as he could, in case David was asleep. David's fever had been going down with the ibuprofen he'd been taking, and last Patrick had seen him he'd been tossing and turning in bed, throwing the blanket off and tucking it snugly on in turns. 

But as he poked his head in the door, Patrick had to stop himself from laughing aloud- David was indeed asleep, but he'd definitely been at least somewhat active in the meanwhile. The quilt was in a heap on the floor, and instead David was dressed head to toe in a sweatshirt, socks, and even gloves. He was snuggled up in a ball and looked adorable. But also hilarious, because... those weren't his clothes. Definitely, definitely not. 

Patrick first went to the kitchen to quickly warm up a bowl of vegetable barley soup- David hadn't eaten in hours, hopefully he was hungry- then he tiptoed over to the bed, put the bowl on the nightstand and leaned to kiss David's hair. He didn't feel that feverish, which was good- his skin didn't seem quite as sweaty or flushed.

David stirred and blinked. "Whass- oh, you're back." He blinked some more and shook his head like a wet puppy to clear it- his natural curls bounced and it was gorgeous. "I think I'm feeling a bit better, maybe. Can I have soup? I'm starving."

"Coming right up," Patrick said with a smug flourish, gesturing to the bowl of soup. "Eat up before it gets cold. And speaking of cold... I didn't know you also went to York."

David had been reaching for the bowl eagerly when he suddenly stopped and looked at Patrick foggily. "What? I didn't go to York. I went to NYU." 

"Well that's not what your _sweatshirt_ says," Patrick responded in the most obnoxious singsongy voice he could manage. "Or your gloves. Or your socks." 

David stared down at his zipup in horror. There was, indeed, a massive YORK UNIVERSITY logo on the front. There were little symbols on the tops of his gloves, and even the socks were Patrick's souvenirs from his college intramural hockey team. "I didn't- what- I just was cold, and the blanket was too hot, but it also let the air in, and there was this drawer with all this warm stuff, and it was _really_ soft- wait, am I wearing a cotton-polyester _blend_?!"

"It's tragic, I know." Patrick couldn't quite stop smirking. "How could you know that that drawer right next to your side of the bed is where I put all that old college crap my parents brought? I'm surprised you're not wearing my fraternity sweatpants too."

"As if I would wear something from a _fraternity,_ " David said with a sniff. "That low I won't sink. And, I mean, I was already wearing pants." 

"Of course you were." Patrick circled round the bed to drop down onto his side with a sigh, as David, no longer distracted, turned to get his soup. Patrick watched him eat for a while, smiling as he saw how fully David's appetite seemed to have returned. The last few days in which David had barely wanted to even touch food had been extremely concerning. 

"Wait, so do I get to wear your NYU sweatshirt?" Patrick asked while David was in mid-sip, grinning madly.

David didn't quite spit it all out, but he came acceptably close, grimacing as he swallowed. "Patrick, I only brought, like, half my clothes here with me when we lost everything. Do you really think that, IF I had a _university branded sweatshirt_ , I would have prioritized it?"

"First of all, that's only half your clothes? And secondly, I absolutely believe you had one. 100%."

David grimaced. "Okay, fine, I did, it was really soft, but no, it did not make the trip here and it's probably in some landfill or second-hand store right now, so sorry, you missed your shot."

"Well then, I'll have to buy my own- you can wear mine and I can wear yours, it'll be a cute couples thing." And the thing is that this had been a joke to Patrick but actually it's starting to sound kind of amazing- him and David snuggled up on the couch in front of the TV, each in the other's university sweatshirt. He kind of really wanted that now.

And by the looks of it, to Patrick's surprise but not really shock, when he thought about it, so did David. "I really want to hate that idea more than I do," he grumbled. "But actually this thing is really fuzzy and I like it. And you definitely won't want it back from me because I've been sweating like a pig in it."

"Well then this all seems rather fortuitous, isn't it. I'll order one now," Patrick said, giving David another kiss on the head. David rolled his eyes before he set his empty soup bowl on the bedside table, put the sweatshirt hood over his head, and snuggled back into the bed, curling himself up against Patrick. 

Patrick gave it a minute or two before he was pretty sure David had fallen asleep, then he took out his laptop. He was definitely gonna buy that sweatshirt, but suddenly he had this compulsion to check the jewelers' site to make sure that the rings were scheduled to arrive in time. It was getting ridiculous- he had that compulsion about ten times a day. He really couldn't wait any longer. 

**Author's Note:**

> By far the shortest piece of fiction I have ever written. It's a weird feeling. 
> 
> I know little about Canada and picked York for Patrick because my friend went there and I googled and it has a good business program. I'm from New York and picked NYU for David because, like, duh. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy- let me know what you think!


End file.
